Coffee filters are commercially available to consumers and restaurant establishments in a frusto-conical shape, such filters being in stacked configuration. When used by consumers or employees of the restaurants, a discrete coffee filter is typically removed from the stack and placed in a basket, whereupon coffee grounds are measured and placed in the filter, and the basket is transferred to a coffee brewer for brewing. In separating the coffee filter from the stack, an individual handling the filter may not necessarily have clean or sterile hands, which may potentially cause germs to be transferred to and be carried by the filters themselves. This arrangement also requires additional steps of measuring the coffee grounds and transferring the filter with grounds therein to the coffee brewer.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for an apparatus which does not require the user to handle the individual coffee filters, which permits the coffee grounds to be pre-measured and standing by for coffee brewing when desired, and which may facilitate transference of the coffee filter with grounds therein to a coffee filter.